The Final Act
by LnCpl. Luke Tamaken
Summary: Betrayed, forgotten and abandoned, Fox had lost his team, his family, friends and the love of his life. With nothing and noone to live or die for, he plans to end the tragic chapter in his life for good. Rated T and a refined version of the original story


**_Here's another one-shot in regards to the same genre. Just to keep the pace for Against All Odds, I'll be doing this just to relax my mind and release the shorter, refined version of the my first tragedy one-shot. _**

**_The whole thing was a pain in the butt. Research was a heck of a ride._**

* * *

**The final Act**

_Being alone can do things to you. Abandonment and betrayal is an entirely different story. I have all three in my life right now. I was betrayed, forgotten, abandoned, left to die a slow and painful death with a mind that can't think rationally anymore and a heart torn to bits. I thought they'll stick with me through thick or thin. I game my trust and my whole heart to them. I would literally kill for them, ready to die for them, I would never leave them alone. And it was the worst mistake of my entire life..._

* * *

Several months after the Anglar Blitz

Corneria city was again struck by moderate rainfall as the autumn rain season kicked into overdrive. As impressive as it is, the city had recovered from the war in under a month, thanks to the secure government and aid from all allies of Corneria. The massive recovery efforts had been spearheaded by Peppy himself and the Star Wolf team together with the different governments around Lylat; a massive gamble that has paid off handsomely.

Star Wolf were hailed heroes for their heroic efforts in stopping the Anglars and taking the fight to the enemy's base of operations under the Venom sea while Star Fox, the team that had served Lylat in her hour of need, had been taken over by their rival. And after their disbandment a week later, Star Falco had been established as the successor for the now defunct team.

Life hadn't been good for Fox after Wolf's betrayal and the war. He lost his team, his reputation, his friends, his family, everything he held dear. After the war, his friends simply walked away from him. They saw him in his desolate and unstable state but simply shrugged it aside, thinking he'd get over his major losses.

Peppy had been assassinated during a routine walk around the garden near the military base, sniped down in front of high ranking officials and employees sitting at the benches. The worst was that Fox himself was walking next to him as the old hare tried to help his 'son' through his difficulty. After the incident, he was torn and completely helpless to do anything to turn time back and stop his death.

But the last thing that sent shockwaves through his whole self was his discovery of Panther and Krystal's marriage. He was handed a decently-crafted invitation by Krystal herself a few days ago. He faked his happiness for her while his depression worsened inside, though his thoughts revolved around his 'gladness' for her and promised to be there as a personal photographer, a promise that will push him to the edge of breakdown.

* * *

The dark grey clouds were dominating the afternoon sky as Fox stood in front of the graves of his parents. He was wearing a coat and tie while holding two white flowers on his hand. It was her special day, the happiest day for her life and the saddest for his. He started reflecting on everything that had happened to him as the rain fell to the earth, his head bowed down while holding back tears in his eyes.

"I thought I could get over this. I thought I could make it up for what I did. I was wrong." He said while looking at the grave of his father "I wish you were here dad. I wish you could help me with this."

He kneeled down while placing the flowers on each of their graves. "I guess we'll see each other soon. But you above, and me below..."

He stood up before returning to his vehicle and driving to the church where the wedding would be held...

* * *

(Fast forward to the procession and that moment where they kiss each other and stuff like that)

There was sense of rejoice and happiness as the two were now husband and wife. Fox, being the friend that he is, started to take photos of the couple together with different groups of people starting with the Caruso family to friends and Krystal's 'family', the Star Wolf and the former Star Fox team.

"Fox, ask someone to take the shot and join us here" Krystal requested as Fox looked for the perfect position to get the shot

"It's ok. Don't mind me" he replied as he looked through the telephoto lens as he adjusted it to fit everyone on the frame. After some adjustments, he counted down before pressing the shutter button and requested for one more try and repeating the process again.

Krystal stepped forward "Thanks Fox for being here today. You made it really special for me"

"No problem. Wait, I almost forgot to take photos of you and Panther." He replied as he called in for the cat to stay near Krystal again

He flipped the camera to the side as he looked for a perfect focus. As he did, his smile faded away when he got the perfect view of the two and taking the shot. They were happy and he was not. It felt like that he was left behind and everyone started to move on in life. The girl of his dreams was now wedded to a jungle cat and not him. He was there taking shots and not holding her hand with a ring on his finger.

He sighed as he looked through the lens, counting to three then pressing the shutter button. The screen was showing the shot of the two smiling as tears welled up in his eyes, he was on the verge of breakdown.

After the photoshot, Krystal approached him again, this time her face seemed worried. "Fox, are you alright? You seem depressed"

"I'm fine Krystal" he replied back quietly before turning around "Don't worry about me"

"Fox, tell me what's bothering you" Her hand holding his shoulder

"I said I'm fine. Now leave me alone" He replied while pushing her hand away from his shoulder

"Please Fox. I won't stop asking until you answer me"

"Don't bother asking! Isn't that simple to do!" He shouted, causing everyone to look at him before sighing "It's just..."

She could see the tears sliding down his cheeks before placing her hand on his shoulders. Again, he pushed her away "Leave me alone!"

"Fox, is there anything I should know? Maybe you should tell us"

"There's nothing for me to say, alright!" He replied with a raised tone on his voice. Again, he backed away while shedding more tears.

"Fox...?"

"I... I'm sorry. I can't take it anymore! Living cold and alone does things and... and..." He was fighting his tears and emotions as he clenched his fist "It hurts to be all alone! Losing everything you held dear to!"

"Fox?" She asked with a shakey voice

"There's nothing for me here anymore. You'll never know how it feels like to be betrayed and forgotten! You'll never know the pain of losing everything..." He cried "I'm all alone now... nothing to live for... nothing to die for... No one loves me anymore, all those who truly cared about me died long ago. Those whom I've poured my heart out left me alone to die a slow and painful death" That's when he broke down.

She just froze there, standing still. She looked at him while remembering all that has happened months ago. She could feel her eyes getting all teary as well.

"I'm sorry if I ruined this special moment... I messed up..." He said, quietly cursing himself for what he did. Then, he shutted his eyes tight and clenched his fists "Just as I messed up our relationship..."

Before Krystal could say anything else, he ran away from them as she called out his name several times. He ran out to the heavy rain with no one in sight and no one around him. He quickly got into his car and lit up the engines before driving away from the church, wiping tears from his eyes...

* * *

two days later  
3:35 PM

Fox was sitting on the side of his bed, obviously crying for minutes as he covered his face. The guilt and loneliness were draining his sanity as he kept on thinking about what he did back there. He felt ashamed for what he did, humiliating himself on her special day and shouting in front of the visitors. He was slowly succumbing to everything that had happened and wanted to end his pain, the only way he could think of.

_I wish things were better... but I guess this is where it all ends. _

He stood up as tears slid down his face, he knew what he had to do. All that's left was to get what he needed...

* * *

"I'm just worried about him Panther. He needs all the help he could get" Krystal said.

"I know dear. It's just that he may break down when he sees the two of us"

"But he's a friend. I need to help him" she sighed while looking at the floor "And it's my responsibility. I left him and I need to go back"

He came close while holding her hands "I know. I'll do whatever I can to help" He moved closer as he kissed her forehead and hugged her tight "If you want, we could go check him out and see how he's doing."

"But I think he's also pointing his finger on Wolf as well. Better bring him along so he could clear out with Fox"

* * *

"He's right, I've abandoned him when he needed me the most" He said while covering his face

"Falco... there's no point in regretting what you did. What's important now is to go back and make it up to him"

"You're right... but what if he loses it?"

"Then we help him get back on track. He's been your friend for so long, you need to patch it up"

"You're... you're right. Maybe I should visit him and have a chat if ever I can..."

* * *

He was sitting on his chair while writing down a small note in a piece of paper. With each passing second, his note became longer and longer as tears welled up in his eyes. After finishing the said note, he placed a piece of tape on the paper as he walked to his bedroom door and stuck it in front. He walked back in and gently closed it while pressing the lock. In front of him was the rope and a chair while he cleared his throat.

_This is it. This is the end._

Slowly, he approached the chair as his breathing became deeper. He was getting sweaty as he touched his neck once in a while before reaching the chair. On top of the chair laid a pair of suglasses as his hands took it, shaking due to his hands. Slowly, he wore them in place while looking at his mirror in front.

His right foot stepped on top of the chair as he climbed up while his left followed. He turned around, facing the door and the rope beforehand, holding it with both hands as he pushed his head through the loop before securing it around his neck. He looked at his clock again, the time was 4 PM, the rain pouring down with moderate strength.

He just breathed there, facing the door as tears slid down his eyes. He closed his eyes, bowed his head down, and with one final inhale...

THUD...

* * *

20 Minutes later

After dealing with the traffic due to the rainfall, Krystal, Panther and Wolf finally arrived at Fox's home. The car slowed to a halt as the rain created tapping sounds inside the vehicle.

"This should be the place. Doesn't look pretty though" Panther commented while looking at the house.

"I hope Fox is around." Krystal added.

They exited the vehicle while opening their umbrellas. In the distance, they heard another vehicle pull up as they saw Falco walk outside while wearing a jacket. His face completely surprised by their presence.

"Krystal, Panther, Wolf, what are you doing here?" The avian inquired

"We were going to check on Fox. You here for the same reason?" Krystal asked as he nodded in agreement

With that, the four walked together before stepping in front of the door. Falco pressed the buzzer as they waited for someone to answer. A few seconds passed, he tried again to no avail

"That's weird, he'd usually answer on the first ring." He commented while pressing the buzzer for the third time.

"Maybe the door's unlocked" Wolf said as he grabbed for the knob. He turned it before pushing the door forward, revealing a seemingly empty home, or what looked like an abandoned home.

* * *

Krystal switched the lights on to reveal a neglected home. Bottles scattered on the kitchen counter, a small TV left on for at least a day or so, the smell of alcoholic beverage lingered in the air and broken picture frames lying on the floor

"What the hell happened here?" Falco asked as he investigated the living room together with Wolf while Panther went to the kitchen and Krystal took the second floor, a decision that will scar the vixen for life...

Falco looked around, the TV playing old recordings of the team after the Saurian crisis. The video was showing the moment where Krystal had become a full-fledged member of the team. He took a seat on the sofa as he continued to watch the video. Wolf took curiosity on the broken picture frames as he took each frame, revealing pictures of the Star Fox team. The large frame was a team picture near the Corneria river while the smaller ones were snapshots of Fox with each member, starting from Peppy down to Krystal.

"So Falco, it seems Fox was a very caring leader and a faithful friend, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was..." He replied while bowing down "I didn't see it until Fox broke down at the wedding"

"And he was very faithful to Krystal as well. Judging by these photos and notes, he'd poured out his heart on her"

"He was always faithful to her. Though they never kissed or anything, he'd treat her like a very close friend. Always there to comfort her and make her smile. I was quite impressed by that." He said as he smiled faintly "Even after we found out about Krystal and Panther, he never went back to Fara, constantly telling me that his heart would always be with Krystal"

"That's... that's something..." Panther remarked "I shouldn't have taken her. If only I knew..."

* * *

Krystal on the other hand was checking each room upstairs. Out of the blue, she heard creaking sounds from a room in which the door was locked. She walked slowly towards the door before seeing a piece of paper stuck in front. She took it with her right hand before turning around

"I found something!" She said before going downstairs, the men stood in front of her.

"What is it dear?" Panther asked

"It looks like a... hangman figure. It says '4 PM, Can't take the heat. Seeing them soon. Goodbye"

"Hangman... seeing them soon... goodbye..." Falco mumbled

"Hmm... what does that mean?" Wolf asked

As Krystal looked at the short note, she glanced at some small letters below the hangman. She looked closer before seeing an arrow pointing to the figure before stating 'F. McCloud'. She instantly dropped the paper before dashing back upstairs

"Fox!" She shouted while banging at the door "Fox, are you there?"

"Krystal, what's wrong? Did you see Fox?" Falco asked

"FOX! OPEN UP FOX!" She pleaded while turning the knob violently, tears started sliding down her face while continuing to hit the door harder

As she struggled with the door, Wolf's eye widened as he faced the two "This is a suicide note!" He looked up "Krystal, can you open the door?"

"It's locked. It won't budge!"

"I've got a shotgun back at the car. We could use it to breach the door" Panther shot as he ran outside to get the weapon.

As each second passed, Krystal started to body slam the door, hoping that it would give way. Falco followed up with the body slam as Krystal moved the knob in both directions. Not long, Panther ran upstairs carrying his shotgun

"Get out of the way!" He shot as he aimed towards the lock. A loud bang was heard as the lock simply broke away. Krystal dashed for the door as she pushed it away, revealing the sad realization

* * *

His body was dangling in the air with a rope around his neck while his shades covered his eyes. A chair was behind the body laying on the floor. Krystal covered her mouth while gasping in horror as his corpse seemed to be looking at her

"No! Fox! Fox!" Krystal cried as she fell to her knees and started to cry. Falco simply looked at the body before leaning towards the wall, his head resting on his arm. He started to hit the wall as hard as he could while gritting his teeth, trying to stop his tears.

"Panther, get a knife." Wolf plainly requested as he walked downstairs. He tool out his phone before dialing the emergency number.

"Yes, I need an ambulance right now. There's been a suicide. It's Fox McCloud..."

As Wolf continued to talk on the phone, Panther walked inside the room as he took the chair, climbed on top of it and started cutting the rope. After a few seconds, the rope gave as Fox's body fell towards the floor. Krystal crawled towards his side as she hugged his body.

"I used to say my rose means death. But now, it means peace" He muttered as he placed a rose on his body "I'm sorry Fox if I took her from you. I should have known better..."

"I'm sorry Fox. I'm so sorry..." She wept as more tears slid down her eyes...

* * *

_**So yeah, that's about it. Hope you enjoyed and if you have anything to say, put it in the comments. Again, thanks for reading and have a nice day!**_


End file.
